An imperfect MEMS gyroscope generates an undesired quadrature signal that is out of phase to the desired “rate” signal that indicates rotation about an axis. Such quadrature signal introduces an error component into the rate signal, leading to less than optimal output results from the MEMS gyroscope. In some instances, quadrature signal characteristics can overwhelm the rate signal generated by the MEMS gyroscope.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and technique to eliminate the quadrature signal component in the output of a MEMS gyroscope.
A further need exists for a system and technique detect and cancel quadrature signal components generated by a MEMS gyroscope.